dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Dorsey
Steve Dorsey is a character in Season Six of Showtime's series DEXTER. He was a frequent poster on Professor James Gellar's website, under the name Doomsday_Adam. History Steve (under the username Doomsday_Adam), is a devoted follower of Professor James Gellar’s website (taken over by Travis Marshall). The site is appropriately named The Beginning of the End, and functions as a blog for entries relating to the End of Days. Both Steve and his wife, Beth Dorsey, believe that the end of the world is nigh. Summary * “Get Gellar” Louis Greene shows the detectives the recent blogs on The Beginning of the End website. One of them is by Doomsday Adam, who writes, “Professor Gellar, I support your quest. I’m inspired by your courage and faithfully follow you to the end.” Louis offers to track down the location with the IP address. * “Ricochet Rabbit” After Travis Marshall reads one of Steve’s supportive blogs, he pays a visit to their home. The Dorseys are honored and welcome him with great respect. Travis tells them that their time has come and the faithful will be given untold riches in God’s new kingdom...if they trust and obey. Steve says they are ready and will do whatever he says. Travis states that he first needs to know if they are “fully committed.” Beth sits quietly, slightly bewildered by Travis’s comments. Travis takes Beth and Steve to the Ricochet Rabbit (yacht) and, when Holly Benson arrives, they capture her. After Holly is gagged and tied to a chair, Travis reveals they’re going to kill her. Although Beth believes that Travis is carrying out “God’s plan,” she balks at murder. Travis reassures Beth, saying that Holly is a whore; they will be purifying her sins, and her soul will know paradise. Beth whimpers and reluctantly nods. First, Travis slashes Holly’s throat, then Steve stabs her in the chest. Her body is fastened to the anchor and lowered into the water. Steve stays alone on the yacht to clean up. He puts on a hazmat suit because of the dangerous chemicals used to prepare Wormwood. Dexter Morgan finds the yacht and, thinking that Steve is Travis, boards the yacht and attempts to inject him with M99. However, Steve notices him, and grabs a knife. A struggle ensues, which results in Dexter stabbing Steve in the upper abdomen. Dexter throws him to the floor and removes his mask. It’s revealed he’s not Travis which infuriates Dexter. With his last breath, Steve tells Dexter that he is too late, and Wormwood can't be stopped. He then dies on the floor of the yacht. Dexter discovers the chemicals and anonymously calls 9-1-1. * “Talk to the Hand” Miami Metro Homicide arrives at the yacht where they find Steve and Holly’s bodies, dangerous chemicals, and a knife with Travis’s fingerprints on it. Debra Morgan asks Dexter what happened to Steve and he describes the scenario perfectly (minus his involvement). Steve is recognized by Debra as Doomsday Adam, with Louis Greene stating that Steve had blogged yesterday about being “chosen to be a soldier in the final battle.” Louis says he told Angel Batista, who took Steve’s address. Angel goes to the home of the Dorseys where he is captured by Travis. Because Angel is not answering any calls, Joey Quinn is ordered to check on him. Quinn finds Angel tied up in a burning bedroom. He is able to rescue Angel, but Travis escapes. Meanwhile, Beth is on her way to Miami Metro Homicide with Wormwood in a backpack. Known Victims *Holly Benson (age 28) Attempted Victim *Dexter Morgan Related Pages * Beth Dorsey * Travis Marshall * Professor James Gellar * Wormwood (poison gas canister) * The Wormwood * End of Days * The Beginning of the End (website) * Ricochet Rabbit (yacht) Gallery SteveDorsey.jpg|Steve Dorsey 1 Steve as Doomsday Adam.PNG|Steve as Doomsday Adam 2 Steve as Doomsday Adam.PNG|Steve as Doomsday Adam 3 Steve and Travis.PNG|Travis Marshall in Steve's home 3 Beth shakes Travis hand.PNG|Beth shakes Travis Marshall's hand 4 Beth and Steve and Travis.PNG|Beth, Travis, and Steve 5 Beth and Steve.PNG|Beth and Steve listen to Travis 7 Steve 11.PNG|Steve and Travis 7 Holly held prisoner.PNG|Holly Benson is captured 8 Steve and Holly.PNG|Holly Benson and Steve 8 Travis cuts Holly's throat.PNG|Travis Marshall cuts Holly's throat 9 Steve and Beth after Holly's death.PNG|Steve and Beth after Holly is murdered 10 Wormwood on boat.PNG|Travis reveals Wormwood plan 14 Steve Dorsey's Books.PNG|Books in the Dorsey home 12 Louis and Angel listen to Steve.PNG|Angel Batista and Louis Greene listen to Steve 14 Steve's last post.PNG|Steve's last blog 15 Steve's profile.PNG|Steve's profile 20 Dexter recognizes Beth.PNG|Dexter recognizes Beth on a website 17 Steve and Beth.PNG|Beth and Steve Dorsey 21 Beth and Steve on website.PNG|Beth and Steve Dorsey 19 Steve captured by Dexter.PNG|Steve captured by Dexter Morgan 20 Dexter stabs Steve.PNG|Dexter stabs Steve 21 Steve dying.PNG|Steve dies after saying Wormwood can't be stopped 22 Dexter angry it's not Travis.PNG|Dexter furious that Steve wasn't Travis Marshall Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Close range killers Category:Victims of the same family Category:Witnesses Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Attempted to Kill Dexter Category:Religious Characters Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed at close range Category:Blood not taken Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter